la malédiction de milena
by milena malfoy
Summary: et si aphrodite tomber amoureux d'une fille qui s'appelle milena femme chevalier à l'armure de la sirene divine et que milena ait subi une malédiction qui l'oblige à faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime par contre quand elle redevient elle même elle ne se souvient de rien


La malédiction de milena

Chapitre 1 : un puissant cosmos

Un puissant cosmos, un cosmos semblable à la puissance de tous les chevaliers d'or réunis se dégage du temple de la sirene . Tous les chevaliers d'or, le pope, Kanon et les bronzes divins se précipitent là-bas.

Arriver aux abords du temple les saints ressentent un froid glacial et agressif , émanant de la maison de la sirene

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demande Seiya.

-Allons voir. Dit Saga.

Ils montent donc les marches restantes puis entrent dans le temple où je me trouve en son centre

-milena

aphrodite s'avance vers moi mais à quelques mètres de la ou je me trouver, le poisson se fige devant l'immense froid et l'écrasant cosmos qu'il ressent. Bien qu'il soit instable et perturber.

Je me tourne vers mes compagnons et fixe du regard Shaka.

-milena que t'arrive-t-il ? Demande Mü.

Je les ignore et le regard déterminer j 'ouvre la bouche :

-Shaka chevalier d'or de la vierge, acceptes-tu de remettre sur le tapis notre duel ? Demande d'ai-je

-milena je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu aies un cosmos aussi perturber, mais j'accepte ton défi.

Les deux chevaliers se font face puis d'un hochement de tête se téléportent aux arènes du sanctuaire. Les autres saints les suivirent. Une fois aux arènes dans les gradins du colisée central, ils observent l'échange entre le chevalier d' moi

-milena vas-tu me dire ce que tu as ?

-Shaka bien que tu sois l'un des plus sages d'entre nous concentre toi sur le combat.

Je lance les hostilite avec une attaque puissante .

-eclair de lumiere blanche

Le blond évite mon eclair et décide de se donner à fond. Les coups et attaques s'enchaînent sans que l'un des deux ne cède. Mais plus le combat s'étire en longueur plus le cosmos de Shaka diminue. Au contraire de moi dont la cosmos-énergie semble augmenter de seconde en seconde... Tout comme ma rage. L'indien épuiser relâche son attention et je lui met un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen qui l 'envoi à l'autre bout de l'arène.

-Shaka !

Ce cri d'Aiolos reflète l'état d'inquiétude général dans les gradins.

-Oh non ! Milena arrete !

Tous se tournent au cri de shun pour me voir me mettre en position d'attaque pour lance la cristallisation des ténèbres .

-C'est inutile shun, elle n'est pas consciente .

-Mais Dokho que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Eloigner Shaka maintenant. Saga ouvre une autre dimension devant Shaka quand milena lancera son attaque.

Dans l'arène je commence à abaisser les bras.

-cristallisation des tenebres !

-Another Dimension !

la cristallisation des tenebres lancée par moi , saga ouvre une autre dimension, et absorbe l'attaque. Seulement moi toujours inconsciente met toute ma puissance et le puissant cosmo de tout à l'heure refait surface.

-Je n'y arriverai pas ! Hurle Saga dans l'arène face à moi

-Comment ça ?! Cri un or.

-Aiolia son cosmo est trop puissant je ne peux pas le contenir plus long.

Heureusement pour les saints, le second gémeaux ouvrit au moment propice un deuxième portail juste derrière l'autre. Saga fini par craquer et son autre dimension éclata. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est de se prendre la cristallisation des tenebres de plein fouet et de se retrouver aspirer par l'autre dimension de Kanon.

-Nebula chain !

Heureusement pour l'aîné des gold Shun d'Andromède, avec sa chaîne nebulaire, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Kanon essaye de faire face à cet imposant cosmo dégagé par moi , seulement il commence lui aussi à monter des signes de faiblesse tout comme son autre dimension. j''enflamme une dernière fois ma cosmo-énergie et l'intensité de s

mon attaque double voir triple, le gémeaux n'en peux plus et s'apprête à lâcher prise lorsque soudainement, je baisse les bras et m'écroule sur le sol glacé de l'arène. Le grec referme son autre dimension et tombe à genoux.

-C'était quoi ce cosmo qu'elle a dégagé ? Dit aphrodite

Personne ne sut quoi repondre et tous etait inquiet

-Ramenons-la a son temple . Dit dokko

Aldébaran chevalier le plus imposant eu la charge me porter jusqu'à mon temple. Il me souleva comme une mariée et commença la montée des marches les autres chevaliers sur ses talons. Une fois arriver à la maison de la sirene

-Chevaliers !

-Déesse Athéna !

-que s'est il passe entre milena et shaka ?

-eh bien commenca hyoga : nous avons senti une cosmos-énergie froide et glaciale qui venait du temple de la sirene nous somme donc aller voir et c'est la que milena defia shaka

dis shaka n'est pas blesser j'espere dit saorie

-non je vais bien grace à saga et kanon prononça shaka


End file.
